


Taking Ingrid

by bethany81707



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, Military Planning, Sexual Tension, fake hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: Hubert suggests that Ingrid be used as a hostage to disarm the Faerghus military.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Taking Ingrid

“The Kingdom’s main military force rests within its Eastern houses. Blaiddyd will receive support from Fraldarius, Gautier, Galatea and Charon, among other, lesser houses,” Ingrid explained, the sense that it was a betrayal of Faerghus to sit at a war table including the Empress of Adrestia and discuss the deepest secrets of Faerghus’s military strategies barely coming to the surface at all. Admittedly, a good part of that reason was the realisation that ‘gather your forces and launch an assault’ wasn’t much of a powerful secret technique compared to the impressive gambits Ingrid had seen from the Adrestians and Claude alike.

“Is there any chance we can divide their attention in some way?” Count Bergliez asked, taking note of how much geographical distance lay between the four castles indicated.

“Unfortunately not. Faerghus believes strongly in its might, and once the main army mobilises, it will not disperse until the threat has been dealt with,” Ingrid explained. Such a war was the reason she had been united with Dimitri, Felix and Sylvain in Fhirdiad for so long, having been brought there while their parents and elder siblings fought against a foe that was only described in how fearsome it was while it was vanquished.

“Perhaps we could strike at their hearts? We have you, after all, Lady Ingrid,” Hubert suggested. Ingrid’s blood ran cold, as it was wont to do when her name fell from Hubert’s lips, and she looked across the table for support. Among the people conducting military business, only Edelgard reflected her concern.

“...How might I be of use?” Ingrid asked.

“Oh, it would not hold any sort of danger to you. But if we make it appear that we have you under duress, then perhaps one faction might acquiesce?” Hubert asked.

“So… you want Ingrid to be a hostage… but not actually have her be in any danger?” Caspar asked. His father nodded, understanding the plan, and a shadow passed over his face when he realised his son needed a few more minutes for the pieces to fit together.

“Perhaps a demonstration, Your Majesty?” Bergliez asked. Ingrid jumped, as Edelgard got to her feet and pulled Ingrid up alongside her.

“May I?” Edelgard whispered. Ingrid gave the slightest of nods, and Edelgard spun her around, one arm wrapped around her waist to pin her arms to her sides, and her other arm wrapped around her chest, holding her head while slightly kneading her chest in a way that ought to be imperceptible to the assembled council.

“Men of Faerghus, I have one of your number under my control. Stand down and allow me to reach the archbishop, or watch her precious Crested blood spill to the ground,” Edelgard said. The council seemed somewhat unconvinced, and Ingrid’s eyes were drawn to Dorothea standing with the rest of the Strike Force. What little of her face that wasn’t covered by her hands had turned bright red.

“Dorothea, I suppose you have a suggestion for improvement?” Ingrid asked, surprised to find that she could talk relatively freely in this position.

“Well, you need a lot of it, but I’d start by having Edelgard not look like she’s enjoying doing this,” Dorothea said.

“Why not? It would enhance the illusion if Lady Edelgard appeared open to- ah,” Hubert began, realising Dorothea’s point as he took a closer look at Edelgard’s face. Ingrid turned to it, too, and noticed that her face had adopted the hungry look she had only really seen on Dorothea’s face before. As soon as Edelgard realised Ingrid had noticed, her hands left her body and shot into pockets on her imperial armour, and her neck fidgeted uncomfortably.

“All right, that didn’t work, but to be fair, doing it in person would require us actually being in Faerghus in person to begin with. Why not write a letter?” Bergliez asked. Ingrid accepted the excuse to sit down, while Edelgard continued her nervous twitch rather than make her way back to her own seat.

“I haven’t received a reply from my family since the war began in earnest five years ago, and I have sent him personal letters every four months, hoping for an update about my family and friends,” Ingrid said. Hubert nodded, vouching that the letters existed and reminding Ingrid that of course he had read every single one.

“Would… would your father truly…” Bernadetta began, and Dorothea pulled an arm around her comfortingly.

“I used to believe my father would never treat me as disposable. My Crest was just too valuable to my people’s future. But he always did seem to send me more letters about the suitors he selected than about what I was doing at school. His last letter… he was in disbelief that I had chosen the Adrestian side. Had chosen…” Ingrid said, a lump in her throat as Edelgard caught her eye. She had told him, in a fit of rage, that she would sooner marry Edelgard herself than anyone her father had ever suggested, and while she had considered the idea foolish on multiple levels, there was always the sense, on both sides, that Edelgard was more open to the idea than Ingrid had ever thought possible.

“...Can I have a few minutes to recompose myself?” Edelgard asked. With the nod from her teacher, she ran from the room.

“I believe we can accept that taking you a hostage will be of little use in altering Faerghus’s military plans. It was worth suggesting,” Hubert said.

“I’m thinking it  _ will _ be of… personal use for you and Edie, though, Ingrid,” Dorothea suggested. Ingrid considered throwing something, but nothing in range quite conveyed the exact levels of contempt she held for the thought.

“...I also have to go recompose myself,” Ingrid said, getting to her feet and darting to the door at a more sensible pace. Dorothea watched her choose to go after Edelgard with a smirk.

“They won’t be back for a while, perhaps we should take a break too?” she suggested.


End file.
